Truth
by X59
Summary: Carly sat in between middle and did nothing as her friends continued to look at each other. For she understood it was not a battle she could get involed in. It was a battle between them, that would stop until the heart of matter was closed. *Sequel is up.
1. Why?

Sam looks at him wanting him to move.

Freddie looks at her wanting her to speak.

For the crossroads have been reached.

Sam is the fire dangerous and warm.

Freddie is the ice deadly and calm.

* * *

_They were spending time at Carly's when it happened._

_Sam gave another insult to Freddie and when asked later why he did what he did he would not be able to say what prompted him to do it._

_He calmly got off the couch, went to the door did an about face and looked at Sam._

_"Why?"_

_"Why what dork?"_

_"Why do you insult me? Why are you constantly rude to me? Do you see me as some insect? Who needs to be reminded of the dangerous humans who could swat it without thought?"_

_Both Carly and Sam looked at him in shock. For instead of Freddie being angry and screaming, he was calm, patience, and angry. Carly shivered because of the gaze in his eyes, for it was ice. Sam stood shell shocked because she was unsure on how to handle this turn of events._

_"Well will I get an answer? Remember Sam the back door is broken, and I'm blocking the only way out."_

_She saw it, what Carly couldn't see behind ice, the taunting glint in his eyes._

_She looked at him, and Carly saw the fire in her eyes._

_"Why?Why? Because your a dork. So sit down your over reacting."_

Laughing, Freddie was laughing at her, Sam felt rage, how dare _**he **laugh at her._

_"Your angry Sam. Good I am too. Don't think your response though will make me stop. TELL THE TRUTH!!"_

_Sam shivered. he didn't yell the last bit it was hissed like water escaping from the ice that captured it._

_"I know you very well Samantha. So tell me the truth."_

"I don't have to tell you anything, "

_Freddie raised an eyebrow._

_"In fact Fredword. Your an idiot. Sense you claim to know me very well, why don't you tell me then."_

_"Tell you what?"_

"See your blind, if you can't guess for all your smartness on why I do the things I do. So do me a favor. GET OUT!!"

_Her face was consorted in crimson, the fire was blazing in her eyes._

_"No more games Sam, I'm not leaving until I get the truth."_

_His face was passive, the ice making his eyes cold and hard._

* * *

Carly sat in between middle and did nothing as her friends continued to look at each other.

For she understood it was not a battle she could get involed in.

It was a battle between them, that would stop until the heart of matter was closed.

Sam was fire dangerous, beautiful, and warm.

Freddie was ice deadly, handsome, and calm.

It was a matter of wills.


	2. Fire

It was burning.

The fire.

The inferno.

Sam had no rational thought as she was bathed in the crimson fire.

As far as she could remember she would insult him and he would try to get her back.

It usually failed, and she admitted that he could get some good ones from time to time.

Now, he changed the game.

For thats what it was to her.

A game.

A cover.

He wanted to know why.

He asked the question that she dare not answer.

She was angry that he threw their game aside.

_You know me very well?_

_Then why don't you know mister smart guy._

She was lost.

Lost in her pride.

Her firely pride.

She saw it.

The ice in his eyes.

She decided to burn that ice.

Crush and engulth the taunting ice.

She would show him that her will was stronger.


	3. Ice

Cold.

He felt cold.

He was tired.

_The games must end._

_Your angry good._

He felt it.

The ice.

The terrifying ice.

Around him he felt the cold winds.

The icy artic winds.

The chilling winds of _death_.

Surrounding him.

Engulthing him.

Embracing him.

_I have a guess Sam, but I rather here it from you._

He felt lost.

He wanted to know.

So badly why.

He no longer wished to hide his desire.

He saw it.

The fire in her eyes.

The raging burning inferno.

He wanted to snuff the flames of the phoenix.

To destroy the bird.

Trap and wash away her firely spirit.

He would show her.

That his will was stronger.


	4. Watches

They eyes are locked on one another.

Blue clashed with Brown.

The Eternal Flame againts the Frozen Abyss.

Fire and Ice.

Frost and Flame.

Both have forgotten the audience.

Their friend.

For Sam is fire.

For Freddie is ice.

Their friend holds them together.

For Carly is the earth.

Carly is scared.

For she does not know how this will play out.

Senarios are going through her head like clockwork.

She can only watch and hope for the best and wonder.

Wonder if the fire will melt the ice into water.

Wonder if the ice will snuff the fire and turn into ash in the wind.

5 minutes of silence.

She could feel it.

She feels the emerald flames around Sam.

She feels the icy winds of death as they embrace Freddie.

No spray bottle will stop this.

She does the only thing she can do.

She watches.


	5. Waltz

He can feel it.

The Fire.

The blazing fire of the sun.

For Sam is the Sun.

* * *

She can feel it.

The the icy winds.

The shining ice.

For Freddie is the Moon.

* * *

They are the same and different.

Pride grips one.

Determination the other.

Its deafening.

The silence.

The Flame is no longer aware of the Earth.

The Frost is aware but barely, so barely, aware of the Earth.

For the game is ending.

In its place is a dance.

A dance of wills.

A dance.

A Symphony of Frost and Flame.

Yet who will break from this waltz first?

The Eternal Fire?

The Frozen Death?

Silence.

Silence for a total of 20 minutes.

Then it happens.

A voice.


	6. Spencer

The thing about circumstances is that they suck.

Some people learn this lesson the hard way.

Poor Spencer.

"Hey little peoples ..."

He trailed at the twin glares directed at him.

He saw it.

The ravanous fire.

That will not break.

Will not be washed away.

The frozen wasteland.

That can not be conquered.

Can't be burned away.

He shared an uneasy glance with Carly.

When the glares returned to each other he sat next to Carly.

He nodded to Carly showing he understood.

He waited.

For now they were all waiting.

Waiting to see who would give in.

The monsterous fire?

The wicked ice?

Hunger would claim them before the truth of the matter.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know I'm evil, I just wanted to bring Spencer in as a witness.


	7. Frost

Their stomachs growled.

Carly took the time to suggest they have dinner.

Spencer readily agreed.

Sam and Freddie broked eye contact and agreed.

Dinner was quiet and tense.

The tension was suffocating.

As they ate each was lost in their own thoughts.

**Sam the burning flame: I won't lose, I can't, but he should of given in already.**

Carly the peaceful earth: Hopefully this will turn out good.

Spencer the forever moving wind: This has been a long time coming, I hope for their sakes it works out.

_Freddie the majestic ice: The answers will be mine._

After dinner Freddie walked towards the door and resumed his previous position.

Carly and Spencer sat stayed at dinner table.

Sam stood, walked into the living room, and stopped.

The taunting began.

"So Freddork why don't leave."

"Your an idiot, a big dumbass."

Each insult was supposed to weaken the him.

Yet the majestic frozen cold refused to be weakened.

The searing emerald flames taunting were not working, the fire become dangerous and wild.

"You wanna why?

Its because your a love sick fool. Who can't see that Carly will never love you!!."

The wild fire became a molten blacking flame.

"You don't see it."

An stony look was her response.

"YOU DON"T SEE IT.

The burning black flames were wild and uncontrollable.

In that moment the icy artic winds of death soared in victory.

For the truth was at hand.


	8. Whisper

"The truth... the truth... the truth is.. is ... is ... is."

The darkened burning soaring fire is locked.

It needs a push.

Ignoring the looks Carly and Spencer are giving Sam.

The Frozen King speaks.

"The truth is??"

It was said calmly, softly, with yearning and desire to know the truth.

The earth heard the desire.

The wind heard the yearning.

The fire heard calm and grew enraged.

* * *

_Tell me._

_**Answer!**_

_Speak mighty fire._

_For your will is broken._

_Mine is stronger._

_I knew I would win._

_From the moment we began._

_While you have your pride._

_I have determination._

_I know to how deal with your insults._

_You have no idea on to deal with my silence._

_The silence of the majestic ice._

_For this dance will end._

_**Tell me!**_

* * *

"**FINE"**

The Fire is beyond all reason.

Earth and Wind wait with baited breath.

The Ice waits to transform.

To turn from the Stony Ice.

For her answer may make him.

The Majestic Water

Or

The Frozen Shadow


	9. Flame

"The truth"

_You wanna know._

"the truth"

_This is so hard._

the truth is"

_I'm scared._

"is"

_I feel trapped._

"is"

_I still can't believe you won our battle of wills._

"is."

_I can't say it._

"The truth is??"

The fire was unleashed.

The darkened burning soaring fire was free.

Any thoughts of reason was burned away.

"**FINE!"**

The fire was ready to reveal the truth.

The darkened emerald flames of life were locked on a set of eyes.

The eyes of pure majestic frozen death.

The emerald flames were terrified.

She was scared of his response to her revelation.

Her course was set.

Yet would his response would make her.

The emerald flames of life

Or

The burning ash in the wind


	10. Truth

The fire whispered.

"I love you."

Shock on earth's and wind's faces.

The Ice responds with.

"What?"

It was whispered softy as if not beleiving, not understanding.

"**I LOVE YOU!!**

The reason I picked on you is because you showed an interest in Carly and I needed some way for you to notice me.

**ME!!.**"

The frozen majestic pure cold ice stood frozen shock clear in his eyes.

"I didn't care about what you thought about as long as you looked at me."

The pain and determination blend in the fire's eternal song.

"So know you why."

Sam is looking at the Frozen Death.

Carly is looking at the Deadly Ice.

Spencer is looking at the Cold Winds.

The pure majestic frozen ice stand still.

Crumbling.

They see it.

The Frozen Death is gone.

The Deadly Ice has been replaced.

The Cold Winds are dead.

For in their place is ...


	11. Water

It is life.

Necessary for everything and everyone to live.

For they see it now.

The shining.

Bright.

Majestic.

_**Water.**_

The Frozen King is now the The King of the Sea.

The Deadly Ice is now the Majestic Water.

The Cold Winds are now the Wild Tsunamis.

The wind is stunned by the change.

The earth is relieved by the change.

The fire can't breathe because of the change.

The burning heart is beating.

The emerald flames are trapped in hope.

The blacken flames in fear.

The pure holy majestic water.

Stands frozen.

Then..

Water walks towards fire.

And speaks.


	12. Hope

She saw it.

The ice in his face.

It was cracking.

Her breath hitched when she saw the King of the Sea.

The fire was overwhelmed by the eternal sea.

When the king began to move towards her.

Part of froze in hope.

The other in fear.

* * *

She saw it.

The ice in his eyes.

It was fading away.

Her eyes widened when she saw the Majestic Water.

The earth felt content.

When the water began to move towards the fire.

She hoped for the best.

* * *

He saw it.

The cold winds around him.

It was being consumed.

He was shocked when he saw the Wild Tsunamis.

When the roaring tsunami moved towards the fire.

He hoped for the best.

* * *

He could feel it.

The warmth.

The heat.

The fire.

The beautiful flames.

He no longer felt cold.

The words shattered the frozen ice.

Hope rose with in.

He could do this.

He can do this.

He **will **do this.

For he was not the stony ice.

He was life.

He was needed.

He was the king of the sea.

He was the roaring wave.

He was the wild tsunami.

He was the majestic ocean.

He was the eternal sea.

He was water.

He took a deep breath and smiled softly.

He headed to the emerald fire.

He headed closer to his desire.

To deliver his response.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know I'm evil. (smirk)


	13. Love

Water stood infront of fire.

"You love me?"

It was a soft question on the wind.

"Yes."

An answer that was small and meek like a dieing flame.

"I don't know what to say."

The fire says nothing at that comment.

The earth and wind are waiting with baiting breath.

"In some situations, I think actions are louder then words."

Before anyone could process those words.

It happened.

The roaring tides claimed emerald flames.

The burning fire eagerly claimed the majestic water.

For in that moment.

Fire and water were one.

Bound in joy.

Happiness.

_**Love**_.

When they broke apart.

The mighty fires was confused.

"I thought you loved Carly?"

"You weren't the only one who wanted attention."

The water then looks at the earth.

"I'm sorry I used you like that Carly," water looks at flame, "I couldn't help it.

It was the easiest way to gain Sam's attention after all."

"Its okay."

The earth is smiling for her friends happiness.

The wind is smiling that every turned out right.

The fire almost jumped.

For she forgot they were there.

The water has a soft smile on his face as he looks on to his desire.

"So are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Gone are the roaring tides.

In its place is a the nervous rain drops.

The emerald flames grab them into a hug.

She claims him with a kiss.

"Yes you dork."

Again they claim each other.

For the fire is gone.

For the water is gone.

At that moment.

They are one.

The burning tsunami.

The flames of the sea.

"Hey okay, you can stop now."

They brake apart.

Lean on one another and glare at the wind.

Spencer stands his ground.

He smirks.

"Well this calls for a celebration."

"It sure does."

The earth responses.

"I'll get the ice cream."

When it was all done.

The buring searing flame looked at the pure majestic water and said.

"Your going to have meet my parents."

The water nods, scared.

"Come on, don't be scared."

"I'm not scared. I'm terrified."

"Don't be they'll love you."

A smirk in response.

"While I'm meeting your parents, have fun with my mom."

"Great."

The look at the time.

"Its time for me to go home."

Water and fire share one last kiss.

Of passion.

Of love.

When they break apart.

The eternal sea looks at her.

The emerald looks at him.

His emerald flames.

Her eternal sea.

"Your staing the night at Carly's?"

A nod from flame.

A smirk alights her face.

An eyebrow is raised from him.

"Everybody at school is gonna flip."

They are looking at each other.

Water turns to leave and pecks the fire on the cheek.

"So you tomorrow, my love."

"See you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I would like to say thanks to DDVZ for this idea was spawned while reading your Icarly story Pending.

I'm gonna do a sequel that will have people's thoughts on the relationship and how it changed them.

In that sequel I will include the meeting between Mr. & Mrs. Puckett with Freddie and Mrs. Benson with Sam.


End file.
